Inuzuka Eggs Of Love and Character
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: Well this story is another HikarixKiba one and In this one my character Is Hikari Amatsukinari which you'll see why the name later. But he moves to Konoha and gets adopted by the Inuzukas. Later on he gets eggs that is his true self what happens? HikaxKib
1. Chapter 1

**Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character Chapter 1**

**Me: Hiya welcome to Inuzuka eggs of Love and Character. Wow two stories in one day there might be more. Gah I was almost done with this until the power went out well time to start the rant out again. In this story my character is moving to Konoha at a very young age for certain reasons at which you'll find out in this chapter. Kiba Explain the rest!**

**Kiba: Fine Ri-kun**

**Me: Don't be like that *kissing him on the lips which made him be more lively***

**Kiba: Alright my little light. Well as Ri-kun said Hikari is moving to Konoha at a very young age. Here he is adopted by the Inuzukas for reasons you shall find out about... later. Once again Ri-kun is able to bear children... And well when he meets me we kick it off instantly as friends but for him its something more. He falls in love with me when he meets me because of a certain someone activating his hormones at an early age. What will happen to Hikari due to this? Find out now on INUZUKA EGGS OF LOVE AND CHARACTER CHAPTER 1!**

**Me: Dang once again nice ending.**

**Me: Time for the disclaimer**

**Me: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto whatsoever that goes to Kishimoto, I do not own Shuugo Chara either that goes to Banri Sendo and Shibuko Ebara. I also do not own any other animes or manga I put in this I did Kiba would be all mine and we would already be married. But *sigh* that wont happen I guess I gotta settle with my fanfics till someone comes and sweeps me off my feet.. KIBA NOT LITERALLY!**

**Kiba: Ehehe Onto the story!**

**Me: *Sweatdrop***

**Chapter One: Oh Kiba I Think I've Fallen In Love.**

**(Kiba: What the heck? Me: Hey I think it sounds appropriate... Kiba: What every you say Ri-kun *kissing me on the cheek.)**

My name is Hikari no last name and this is the story of my life.

**(Corny sounding I know but thats all I could write at short notice during school )**

"I wonder when I'll get there." I said. I am four years old and I've been alone for the past year now. I was recently raised by wolves. Now you might ask Wolves? How? Well they weren't normal wolves persay but the Wolf Summon Clan. I was raised as the heir and my DNA Being changed to Half Wolf ever since I was born. They taught me hunting, Social Skills (Yes apparently Fenrir-tousan thought I would need them...), tracking, anatomy, healing, jutsus, how to be a ninja, stealth, and much more. Now when I became three they told me to wander around for a year, learning and training from various people and when the year was over to go to Konoha and get adopted by the Inuzukas. Well now you'll ask another quesiton. Why the Inuzukas? Well the Inuzukas are actually a far relative of the Wolf Summon Clan. It all started four hundred years ago. When the founder of the Inuzuka clan and the current princess of the Wolf Clan fell in love. They eventually got married and had two kids. One was a boy named Inari, Yes **THE** Inari, god of fertility, agriculture, and canines. The other was a girl named Tsukiyomi. Well now you might be asking on how one mortal and a wolf princess had two gods as kids. Well they weren't always a god. They were normal like any mortal. Until one day Inari met Kami. She needed someone who could guide the canines and watch over fertility and agriculture. Inari at that time was loved by animals all over the world, everytime he was experiencing someone giving birth said person always survived, the child was always health and became strong later in life, He had a perfect green thumb anything he touched instantly grew and produced wonderful crops. So naturally Kami thought he was a perfect choice, so he accepted as long as one thing was possible. Kami asked what he wanted and he answered one thing. That his sister become a goddess with him so he wont lose her for she was the closest thing he had in the family. Kami was outright stunned, that amount of outwardly devotion to one's family, enough to ask that of her was admirable. Kami agreed and said that his sister shall become the goddess of the moon and illusions. Now after that when they had kids something happened. The kids' DNA became half canine and half human. This made their hearing, sight, smell, touch, and taste at wolf level. Now you also might be asking why didnt they become third god third human third canine. It was because the god and canine sides conflicted with each other causing the canine side to obliterate the god side. Now there was a prophecy saying that when Inari and Tsukiyomi had a kid together, because of them no longer being DNA Related, the kid shall be Half god of fertility, canines, and agriculture and half god of the moon and illusion. Thus making the him immortal and able to give birth. It will also give him the Mokuton, Tsukiton, Complete control over illusions enough to make them real. Now also Amaterasu also had a part in this. The kid will be able to control her black flames completely. Now you ask who this kid is? It is me I am Hikari Amatsukinari son of Inari and Tsukiyomi, Avatar of Amaterasu, and the legacy of the Wolf Princess. Now you may say doesn't that make you related to the Inuzukas? No I am not related to them, due to me being the Avatar of Amaterasu I am no Longer related to them. Well lookie here Konoha! Damnit here comes a guard and from the looks he's gonna talk to me like I'm a kid. " Hey little kid what are you doing out here?" He asked me in a sweet voice. "I am here to see the Hokage on orders of Inari-tousan, Tsukiyomi-kaasan, and Amaterasu-sensei." I said kicking the guard in the crotch making him double over in pain. "And dont ever talk to me like that I am not immature. If you do I will personally burn your nuts off with Amaterasu-sensei's flames. " I said. I saw the other guard coming over laughing. "Ahh Hikari-sama Hokage-sama said you'd be here today. Sorry bout that I forgot to tell him not to sweet talk any kids." He said gesturing me to walk in. "It's okay, though he shoulda known kids hate being sweet talked. It makes them think pedophile." I said chuckling. I mean really you would think that if someone twenty years older than you tried sweet talking you. It's a very creepy sensation! I was guided to the Hokage's tower by the guard and when we arrived he waved goodbye and left. I walked in and saw a pink haired woman at the desk and shuddered. Please dont tell me its... Oh god it is.. ITS A FREAKING HARUNO! Eeer yeah Haruno's arent a civilian family in the definition. They have a special bloodline that enhances their voice full force and gives them an Inner Persona... not one you'd ever want to meet especially a fangirl one. "Haruno-san I'm here to meet with Hokage-sama." I said. "Oh alright go on in Hikari-sama." She said softly which made me raise my eyebrow. I twitched when she said sama. I walked in and sat down. "Ah Hello you must be Hikari-san?" Sarutobi asked. "Hai but before we begin... how is your secretary not yelling or having random bursts I mean she is a Haruno." I said. "Ahh she is the only one of the whole Haruno Family to embrace her Inner Persona and that caused her bloodline to come to full strength, which makes their voice become soothing and melodious."

He said. "Ahh well I am here to be adopted by Tsume-san the current head of Tou-san and Kaa-san's clan." I said. "Wait why didnt you say your's? " The hokage asked. "Well this is something that nobody knows so dont tell anyone, I am Amaterasu-sensei's Avatar so that removed anything that related me to the Inuzuka's." I said. Oh crap! I forgot to tell you what I look like. Well Im 3'2 and am well built. I have brown hair with black tips making it look like my hair is on fire. I wear standard ANBU clothes which were provided by kaasan. "Ahh so that explains the hair thing well here is Tsume-san." Hokage said. A woman with brown hair and wearing purple lipstick came in. "Ah so this is him. Well come on I'll introduce you to the family. " She said. On the way there I was contemplating why Inari-tousan or Tsukiyomi-kaasan never visited and why Fenrir-niisan sent me away. Tsume perked up when she heard me mumble something that sounded like 'Why did you send me away Fenrir-niisan, was it because of something I did?'. She frowned at this. When we arrived at the compound I was bombarded by a white dog with brown ears and three bigger dogs. "Heheh Stop that tickles!" I giggled. See I also have tousan's thing with any animal so I feel happy when im by animals. "Akamaru!" a boyish voice yelled. "Haimaru triplets!" a girlish boy yelled. A girl looking to be ten years old came out. She had a feral appearence and had two locks of bangs on her face. When the boy came out my heart stopped and started beating real fast. Now you see before I left apparently tousan made my hormones activate thus making me more mature than normal and having to deal with love. Now see since I can give birth that made me actually gay. So I Love boys not girls. So with my hormones active his look made me fall head over heels. He was my height and my age. He had brown hair and a nice delectable tan skin, just the thought of how he would look when he was older made me have a small nosebleed. Tsume probably noticed this and took action. " Hey Hana. Kiba meet Hikari Amatsukinari your new adoptive brother. Kuromaru come on you might actually like him. " She said. Hana came over first and shook my hand. " Nice to meet you Hikari-niisan." she said. When Kiba came over my hormones took ahold temporary. So I hugged him and said, "Nice to meet you Kiba-kun." I said in a bit of a deep voice. Damnit! Stupid hormones. "Nice to meet you Hikari-kun." Kiba said. He's only said that because I said it to him he seems like the oblivious type. A big wolf like dog wearing an eyepatch came out and walked up to me. "Hmm so this is him." it said. Oh my gosh he is so cute! "Doggy-chan!" I yelled running up to him petting his ears and scratching his head. Everyone gasped. Kuromaru wasnt the type to accept this but he did. He laughed and layed his head in my lap licking my face. "Heh I like this kid he's interesting." Kuromaru said. "Well I think Hikari might need to share Kiba's bed due to the fact that we dont have any other rooms so go on." Tsume said. WHAT THE HELL? Right then I was having a big nosebleed but not enough to shoot me back. I started following Kiba while wiping off the blood. Hana turned to Tsume and spoke. "You know we have more rooms so you did this on purpose." She said. "Yep! Hikari needs it and by the looks of it he has a crush on Kiba.. ah love at first sight. Plus the prophecy said that the child of Inari and Tsukiyomi shall fall in love with the Fang, who has a partner named Red Circle and a Sister of the flower and nose and a mother of the claw. Who does that match?" She asked. Hana's eye's widened. "It matches us. Kiba is the fang,Akamaru is the Redcircle, I'm the flower and nose, and you're the Claw. Well this will be interesting." She said.

Kiba led me into his room and started getting undressed into his boxers. Oh my freaking god he's so hot! Kiba got under his covers and gestured me to get under too. I got undressed to my boxers too and got under, feeling his warmth. "Night Hikari-niisan." He said falling asleep. "Night Kiba-kun." I said sighing. This is going to be a long ass life... wait I'm immortal OF COURSE ITS GONNA BE LONG.

**End Of Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Me: Well this was one long ass chapter... I dont know how many words... Lol But next chapter we skip 6 years and we finally start the relationship and the eggs are gonna come in play... Rawr Kiba explain the next part.**

**Kiba: Alright my Ri-kun. Well you now you know the reasons and stuff and apparently I'm Dense in this story...**

**Me: Love, no offense but you're dense in most of my stories because of the fact you haven't been with me long enough... and because of no offense but you arent that bright...**

**Kiba: Hey! *I kiss him* eer forgiven... Well Read**

**Me: One last question though... Should I do a HikariXHarem of Yaoiness? Like me Kiba, Naruto, Gaara etc.**

**Kiba: Oooh more people to smother you with love... awesomeness..**

**Me: *Eye twitch* Don't ever say that again. That's as bad as Tazuna's problem with the word for Super.**

**Kiba: Don't remind me I still cant believe how many ways you can say it... VERY DISTURBING.**

**Me: But pwease vote for teh Yaoi Harem XD It'll be my first but I'll attempt to make it work *drools***

**Oh god just think of the sex capabilities... Kiba in da front Naruto in the back and gaara kissing me... *nosebleed*  
>Kiba: ... Niiiiiiceeee. That sounds awesome... and we can swap sides and stuff... Hikari... you there?<strong>

**Me: Passed out with a nosebleed.**

**Kiba: meh well time for the ending part!**

**Kiba: Review! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character Chapter 2**

**Me:Rawr Welcome to Chapter 2 Of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character... I have been racking my brain for how I should begin the MexYaoiHarem Story. This story is pretty much easy to type up considering I already have alot of chappies in my notebook. Eeer Kiba...**

**Kiba: Yes?**

**Me: Why are you so quiet?**

**Kiba: You're ignoring me...**

**Me: *Kisses him on the lips* Ohoho I am, am I?**

**Kiba: *Blushes* Not anymore... (InnerKiba:Damnit I wanna so jump him right now!)**

**Me: ... Inner Kiba Hush that chapter is nearing us so dont worry you're little horny self XD!**

**Kiba: *nosebleed from perverted thoughts***

**Me: eeer Okay... Well In this chapter we skip ahead 6 years and the relationship will start but not till the near end of the chappie.. also My character gets his eggs... I got names for the twins in the 2 wishes story my character is gonna have.. If its 2 Boys Yasei which means Feral and Karyudo which means Hunter, if its 2 girls Its Mimi which means Ear and Shinai which means True Love... But if its 1 boy 1 girl then Yasei and Mimi.**

**Wanna know what I found funny though... Kanji for gravity is made up of 2 different Kanji, Omo which means Weight and Chikara which means force which together can mean the force of your weight... well anyways Disclaimer time Kiba!**

**Kiba: He Does Not Own Naruto Whatsoever if he did he would have me and I would be jumping his bones alot... Eeer but he does Own Hikari which once again why did you pick a girls name?**

**Me: DONT REMIND ME!**

**Kiba: Touchy... *kisses me ***

**Me: *Blushes* On With the Story!**

**I would Like to thank Echo Uchiha for reviewing each any every one of my stories and giving meh advice.. YOU ROCK MAN!**

** Chapter 2: Eggs from the Heart and A painful Loving start**

_**6 Years Later...**_

__It has been a total of six years since I moved here. My appearance has

changed dramatically. I used to have tan hair but now it has fully matured and is now a good full blown brunette. Well kinda 'Cept I Streaked my hair black making it look like it was being burned up. I no longer wear serious looking clothes because of the fact I am no longer wandering.

My wolf ears have also grown in... tousan was right though.. not painful at all. Today I am wearing a black shirt with the words Dog lover in white and a blue jacket with Fang Lover in obvious sight. I am wearing jeans with the Inuzuka clan symbol on the kneecaps. I'm also wearing black sandles. In my hair is a black flame pin that was a gift from Kiba on my fifth birthday. Right now I was in Hana-neechan's room sitting on her bed with her.

As of lately she's become kind of my best friend that i can confide anything to. She was helping me with a problem that I've had for a long time. Yep that's right Kiba! "Hana-neechan your brother is very dense you know that? He doesn't even see that I love him. I throw him the most obvious hints and what does he do? Ignores them!" I said with frustration. "I know Hikari-niichan but you have to give him some time." She said with a smile. Wait? What! GIVE HIM SOME TIME? I'VE GIVEN HIM SIX YEARS TO NOTICE.. NOT EVEN NARUTO IS THAT DENSE! "Give him time pfft Hana-neechan he is denser than Naruto. At least by now Naruto would of noticed." I stated sadly.

"I know," she sighed. ",that is one of the traits I wish he had never inherited. It would of made life easier." She continued. "Well I just hope he notices soon cause I'm getting impatient.. *sigh* I'll see you in the morning." I said. She waved bye as I walked to me and Kiba's room. Honestly I wish kaasan could also be the goddess of Intelligence... that would of helped alot here. Not that I'm calling Kiba dumb. I'm just saying that it would help me figure this issue out. When I walked into our room I saw that Kiba wasn't in there.

"Must be out training. I guess I'll lay down for now." I said to myself. "I honestly wish I could show my true self. I mean I can it's just that I have had this personality for so long that people think this is the real me. Only Hana-neechan and Tsume-kaasan know. Well along with Sasuke,Shikamaru,Hinata,Shino, and Hokage-sama." I said sighing. Suddenly I heard a voice. _"Do you Hikari Amatsukinari Inuzuka truly want to show your true self?" the voice said._ "Yes! Yes! More than anything! It'll allow me to get Kiba!" I yelled. _"Then so be it. I, Shinrai no Kokoro, Guardian of the True Selves, and God of Heart,Mind,Spirit grant you these four eggs, In these Eggs are your Guardian Charas, the first will be the Heart, She will represent your desire to be outspoken, honest, and athletic." Shinrai said. _A Pink egg with red hearts circling it appeared in front of me.

_"The second shall be the Spade. She will represent your desire to be more cool, artistic, and disobedient. The third shall be the Clover. She will represent your desire to be more caring,smart, loving, and develop both your Mental and Domestic Skills. The last is the Diamond. She shall represent the radiance of your heart and soul along with your desire to be more musical and harmonial." Shinrai continued._ Three new eggs appeared. One was Sky blue with dark blue spades going around it. Another was Green with Clovers going around it. The last was Yellow with Diamonds going around it.

_"The last gifts shall be the things needed to transform with them. First is the Humpty Lock. This will allow you to Chara change without needing a tough situation. Lastly is the Dumpty Key which will allow complete transformation with all four at once. " Shinrai said. _A greenish purpleish lock that looked like a four leaf clover appeared in front of me. Then a golden key with a diamond white four leaf clover as a handle appeared. _"Use these wisely for I have not allowed this to happen in a long time." Shinrai said disappearing. _I kindly put the eggs in my bag and the key and lock around my neck then went off to sleep, hoping for the better.

**Next Morning...**

I woke up and felt Kiba next to me. GAH you know for someone so dense he can be a deep sleeper. "Ki-kun... would you kindly WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled, still mad at his density. "AH!" he yelled falling off the bed. "Time for school." I said going to the kitchen after grabbing my bag. When I walked in I saw neechan preparing breakfast and kaasan at the table. "Morning neechan and kaasan. Once again he is so freaking oblivious." I said. "Don't worry maybe today will be different." Tsume offered.

"I would'nt get my hopes up." I said sourly while leaving. Maybe I should believe that today is going to be different. Well I guess it's time to go in. I walked in the classroom and since only Sasuke was there I sat next to him. Now you might be asking why I am sitting next to the stick in his ass? Well me and him are friends cause when his family was massacred by Orochimaru I helped him get back on track, so he accepts me as a friend. "Hey Sasuke how was your vacation?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Not bad, has Kiba found out yet?" he asked. "Nope as dense as he ever can be. Well I mine as well sit in my seat." I said waving goodbye to him as I sat down in my actual seat. Everyone started coming in and I saw Kiba coming to sit in his seat by me. I wish I could tell him. The Heart egg started cracking in my bag. Iruka quieted everyone down and started talking. "Welcome to the Second Year of Academy. Would anyone like to talk about their vacation?" Iruka asked. I raised my hand and started talking about my vacation. Well kinda did 'cept a little red egg had some other ideas. The red heart egg suddenly cracked open. It revealed a red haired girl in a cheerleader's outfit.

"Chara change!" it whispered. My hairpin changed to a red heart, which ultimately changed my personality. "I have something to say!" I yelled. Wait am I actually gonna finally say it? "I Hikari Amatsukinari Inuzuka love you Kiba Inuzuka!" I yelled. Kiba started laughing. My eyebrow started twitching. THE NERVE OF HIM TO LAUGH! "Yeah right that's like saying I don't have a crush on Hinata, a huge lie." Kiba said. Inside the bag the heart chibi's eyes widened. "Oh no... he just had to say that" she said. The Diamond Egg Cracked open revealing a girl with orange hair, arranged into pigtails.

She has a white headband with 2 yellow diamonds on it. Her shirt is yellow, with a white collar and 1 white diamond below the collar. She also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy and she has golden yellow eyes. "CHARA CHANGE!" She yells. My pin changes to a yellow diamond and my expression becomes one of rage. HOW DARE HE SAY THAT. AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR HIM! "YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! YOU DONT FREAKING GET IT? Everything I've done it was always for you! The jacket gives it away! It says Fang Lover... YOUR NAME MEANS FANG!" I screamed. Th-th-that id-idiot.

"Well I guess you'll never love me back!" I yelled now practically bawling my eyes out. I ran out of the academy still crying. "You baka!" Sasuke yelled. "He loved you with all of his heart and soul!" Sasuke continued. "You know Kiba... he once told me that he had loved you ever since he was adopted and met you. Your constant outgoing and carefree personality made sure of that. It was what made him love you." Hinata said without stuttering. Kiba gasped. "What have I done!" he yelled running out of the academy.

I ran into the house crying and into our room, ignoring kaasan who was at the door. "Crap something happened." Tsume panicked. She ran to my room and went to the door. " What happened sweety." she asked worringly. "H-he didn't b-believe me when I said I loved him. He also said he had a crush on Hinata right at my face." I said crying. "Damnit!" Tsume yelled. Just then Kiba ran in the room and to me. "Wait you honestly love me?" he asked. "Yes!" I said crying louder. I felt something pull my head up. I then felt something soft and warm on my lips. What's on me... it feels nice. I opened my eyes and saw it was Kiba kissing me. Oh god he's kissing me. I started moaning when he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He was exploring the inner cavaties of my mouth. I started licking his tongue causing him to moan with me.

We broke apart two minutes later panting for air. "I love you too Ri-kun." He said. "I thought you had a crush on Hinata?" I asked. "I loved you before her but thought you would never return it." Kiba said. "Well I'm returning it now." I said, kissing him again. "Well school is over and you guys need to get to bed. You have had a stressful day." Tsume said leaving. Next the two chibis came out to introduce themselves. The heart chibi spoke first. "I am Ran the Heart Chara." She said. "And I am Dia The Diamond Chara." The Diamond one said. "So you are what came out of the eggs." I said taking out the eggs.

"Yup" They said together. "Where did you get those?" Kiba asked. "Kokoro no Shinrai gave them to me. They are my would-be selves. " I said. "Ah" Kiba said. "Come on Ki-kun let's get to bed." I said putting the eggs on the dresser and stripping down to my boxers. Kiba nodded and stripped down to his boxers too. We climbed into bed together and wrapped each other's arms around each other. Oh god his warmth feels so great...

I kissed him on the lips, tasting the meaty flavor of his lips. "Night my Inu." I said. "Night my Ookami." He said. Then we fell into a blissful sleep ending a perfect moment to a perfect day.

**In Heaven with Inari and Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu**

"Our son has passed the first test of the Gods, Acceptance. Having to be accepted after being harshly turned away and not being completely shattered when turned away." Inari said. Tsukiyomi nodded. "Let's just hope he can pass the last two in the next two weeks." Amaterasu said. "Otherwise he cannot take his place among the gods." She said. The others nodded.

**Chapter End**

**Me: The relationship has started, tests revealed, and eggs revealed. Yes they are the same eggs but they will dissapear after the timeskip. Yes my character will still be able to transform. It will be a gift from Shinrai. And Yes Itachi is still in Konoha. Oh yeah Kokoro No Shinrai means Heart of Reliance. Eeer oh yeah... Kiiiiii-kuuuuuunnnn**

**Kiba: *nervously* Yes?**

**Me: Get over here... I want love... *smiling***

**Kiba: *perks up and runs over to me* Okay... but first... READ AND REVIEW! Ja Ne! *He jumps into bed with me and you can now hear moaning and panting***


	3. Chapter 3 Dia's Performance

**Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character... CHAPTER 3! Dia's Performance...!**

**Me: Welcome to chapter 3 of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character... Today's chapter features a song.. with My character in Amulet Dia Form. But also... it is the description time! for the characters... Arent you happy Kiba? Oh yea also Miki makes her appearance!**

**Kiba: Yup. You finally get the character cards... Today's Character cards are Hikari and me!**

**Me: Alright its time for my Chara Card!**

**Name: Hikari Amatsukinari Inuzuka**

**Age: 10**

**Birthday: (Here comes the irony) July 8th aka The day after Kiba's birthday.**

**Likes: Kiba,his charas, music, art, food, did I mention Kiba? Oh I did well MEH!**

**Dislikes: Rapists (Who doesnt anyways?), homophobes, Sadness, and anyone who takes Kiba away from him**

**Choice of Weapon: Music,Fire,Cards,Art, and Scythe (Oh he does love his scythe)**

**Signature Move: Musical Art: Symphony of The Jinchuriki Memories.**

**What does it do?: It is a forceful Genjutsu that cannot be released until the song is done. It causes the victum to experience the life of a Jinchuriki. Feeling all the hatred and scorn all the beatings and assassinations.**

**Gender: Male (Can give birth... I mean he is a demigod...)**

**Family: Kiba(Boyfriend) Tsume(Mother) Hana(Sister) Amaterasu(Aunt) Inari(Father) Tsukiyomi(Mother)**

**Description:Hikari is 5'6 1/2 has brown hair with black tips that look like amaterasu flames burning his hair, He has the classic Inuzuka markings on his cheeks cept they are Black, He loves wearing his 'Kiba Lover' Shirt because it shows his love for his boyfriend. He always wears training slacks. He also wears black sandals. **

**Personality: Outgoing, Kind, Loving, Will do anything to pleasure his boyfriend... and I do mean anything...**

**Martial Status: In a Relationship and Damn Well staying in it!**

**Me: There it is. my chara card... XD**

**Kiba: How sweet *kisses me on the cheek* Now its time for mine *I'm blushing***

**Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Age: 10**

**Birthday: July 7th**

**Likes: Hikari (Wait why did I put Hikari on Likes... he should be on Loves...)any type of meat... especially Hi-*is stopped by Hikari*, his ninken akamaru, any food Hikari makes, and lots more**

**Dislikes: Anyone who messes with his boyfriend, rapists, animal abusers.**

**Choice of weapon: His twin Nodachis named Ai and Shin also known as Love and Truth.**

**Signature Move: Ten no Nejire aka Twisting Heavens**

**What it does: He takes his two swords and starts spinning really fast, unlike Fang over Fang this will do serious damage to anything it hits because the swords gain wind chakra over it thus ripping anything to shreds, odd thing is, when used it doesnt affect Hikari, or any one Kiba deems precious to him.**

**Description: He is 5'6, slightly shorter than Hikari but well built. He has brunette colored hair and is damn proud of it.. Mostly because Hikari Loves his hair. He wears what would his Shippuden clothes except at school he always wears a shirt that says Worshiper of Light which makes his boyfriend happy.**

**Personality: Loyal to a fault, like Hikari he will do anything to pleasure his boyfriend, he is a common Inuzuka Except for the fact he does not go into wild state during heat... (Thank god for that, we dont need him accidently raping me... but is it rape if Im willing *starts thinking bout it*)**

**Martial Status: In a relationship and damn well staying in it...**

**Kiba: There we go... but i loved that comment about my heat...**

**Me: but seriously is it rape if the rapee is willing *looks it up * AH! It is not considered rape if the participant is willing... wtf there is a side comment saying to make sure you dont hurt each other- KAASAN!**

**Kiba: *blushing beet red* heheehe shouldnt we start the story?**

**Me: Yep... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHUUGO CHARA IF I DID I WOULD BE ALREADY getting my cute little ass fucked by Kiba.. XD!**

**Kiba: *massive nosebleed***

**Me: Heh! Oh yea the eggs will only last for 7 months after that I unlock my true self and no longer need them thus having to say goodbye.**

** Chapter 3: Art and Music!**

I surely hope last night wasn't a dream. And sure enough it wasn't cause I wake up and see Kiba curled up beside me. Awwww how cute! I kissed him on the nose to wake him up. "Morning my wonderful Inu-kun." I said with plenty of joy in my voice. Kiba's eyes opened and he smiled at me. "Morning my cute Ookami-kun" he said, kissing me on the lips. "Morning guys!" Dia and Ran said to us. "Mornin'" we said. I picked up the green spade egg and the blue clover egg and put them in my bag. I felt Kiba picking me up when I was done. What is he doing. "Nu uh you are not walking today mister. I am going to make the past 6 years up to you this week." He said. Oh god what a wonderful boyfriend I have. "Mmm kay Ki-kun" I said smiling. He carried me to the kitchen and sat me on his lap. Tsume happened to come in right then.

Sooooo cute!" She said happily as she put breakfast out on the table. She sat down after she put it out on the table. Kiba grabbed some bacon and fed it to me all the while smiling at me. Aww I cant let him have nothing. I took some bacon and fed it to Kiba too. After all the bacon was done we kept feeding each other eggs. After we were done eating Kiba picked me up and was holding me bridal style. On the way to the academy many girls had hearts in their eyes. I was thinking about the consequences of them making a HikariKiba Yaoi Fanclub. I shuddered at the thought. We arrived at the academy and entered our classroom. He sat me in my seat and sat by me. "Nobody is here yet... wanna make out Ki-kun?" I asked innocently.

Kiba smiled at that and that gave me the go. So I climbed onto his lap and started kissing him passionately. I licked his lips over and over asking for entrance. He complied and our tongues started battling it out for dominance. We both started moaning cause neither could win. I got a boost of adrenaline and shoved my tongue into his mouth, thus winning. I started exploring his mouth tasting the jerky flavor he always seems to have. He started to suck on my tongue causing me to moan loudly, mostly because of me loving the taste of his mouth. Right then Hinata walked in and saw us. This caused her to go flying black with a nosebleed.

We broke apart panting and saw Hinata on the floor. "Heh I guess she's a closet yaoi fangirl." I said chuckling. "I guess so now come on let me get back to enjoying my treat." Kiba said returning to kissing me. He licked my lips and pushed his tongue in causing me to moan at his actions. I licked his tongue which made him moan too. It wasnt long till everyone started coming in and saw this, at which Ino made herself known. "GO HIKARI!" she yelled. We broke apart blushing. Hinata woke up and wiped the blood from her nose and then turned to us. "Bout freaking time, I thought I was going to have to drag Kiba to a date with you." She said smiling.

"Alright calm down everyone!" Iruka said. Everyone was still talking. "Okay how about this we will draw to calm down." He said. This got everyone's attention causing everyone to get out paper and drawing utensils. I kept trying to draw Kiba but I kept messing up. GOD FREAKING DAMNIT! I want this to be perfect but it wont work. I wish I could do this right. Those thoughts right there caused the blue egg to crack open, revealing a girl in a blue art dress with a blue beret that had a blue clover on it. "Well if that's what you want! Then CHARA CHANGE!" She yelled.

My pin changed into a blue clover. This made me start paining Kiba getting each strong precisely and perfectly. Soon I was done and my pin changed back. Sugoi! It looks perfect for him! "U-u-uuh Inu-kun I drew this for you." I sheepisly said handing him the drawing. He looked at it and gasped. "Ookami-kun its amazing!" He said kissing me on the lips making me mewl a bit in pleasure. "Now that everone is calm we can start class." Iruka said, starting to teach.

After school the clover chibi came out. "Hiya My names Miki and I'm the Clover Chara." She said. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling. We arrived home and ate which after that I dragged everyone to the living room. "I got a song I wanna sing to Kiba..." I said smiling. "Ready Dia?" I asked. Dia came out and nodded. "HEART UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION! AMULET DIA!" I yelled transforming into Amulet Dia but a boy's version. "This song is dedicated to you Kiba!" I said starting to sing.

_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la<em>

_I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you_

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<br>_

Kiba was smiling at this a tear coming out of his eye._  
><em> 

_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la<em>

_I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool<br>When I am complicated  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?  
><em> 

__ I dragged Kiba up with me and started dancing with him

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

_Yeah - Oh.  
>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you<br>You_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<br>La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la la (That's why I love you)<br>La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la la (That's why I love you)<em>

I finished the song with a smile and a happy Kiba. Kiba was crying tears of Joy by now. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you Ri-kun that was amazing... I will never forget this..." He said kissing me on the lips. We got up and went to bed with Kiba cuddling up into my arms with him sleeping softly. "Watashi wa itsumo anata o suki naru Kiba-kun" I said falling to sleep.

**CHAPTER END!**

**Me: Yes! I got to sing! That song was **_**I Love You**_** by Avril Lavigne. Also Watashi wa itsumo anata o suki naru means I'll always love you. How was that Ki-kun?**

**Kiba: *Sniffling* Amazing, I still cant believe you sang it just for me... Next chapter We say goodbye to the Charas DONT Yell at Ri-kun about not introducing Su.. She will be introduced in the beginning being talked about.. It will be all about saying goodbye to the chibi's and hello to a brand new life without them**

**Me: Yea so read and review and whatnot... XD I know you're reading this Echo Uchiha... XD No i am not stalking you... I have no clue where you live but Thanks again for reading this...**

**Me & Kiba Together: JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 4 of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character: It's time to say goodbye.**

**Me: Welcome To chapter 4 of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and character!**

**Kiba: Yup, today is a sad chapter cuz we have to say goodbye to Ran,Miki,Su, and Dia. I mean Ri-kun can't be with them forever. He has to grow up sometime...**

**Me: Yes and I will miss them but they will give a parting gift... the gift to use their forms without having them... I will also play a song at the end when we are saying goodbye to intensify the moment.. *kisses kiba***

**Kiba: *kisses back* XD This chapter was typed at school so eer yea... Ri-kun will tell you about school**

**Me: Yeah I have Algebra 3 and Geometry 2 along with Level K English Pre biology and yada yada... Eeer yeah DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Kiba: Ri-kun does not own Naruto, Shuugo chara, or any of the music he plays. If he did I'd be his and he'd be mine.**

**Me: On with the story...**

** Chapter 3: We have to Say Goodbye...**

It has been six months since me and Kiba started dating and in the process alot of things have happened. One month later I met Su when I wanted to make Kiba the perfect breakfast. She was a great help learning how to cook and stuff but she had her moments. She helped with parties alot and loved to play around. Anytime me or Kiba got sick, she always made us better.

Sadly these things cant last forever. Today is the last day I have with my Charas. Now you are asking why is today the last day?. It is because today is July Eighth my eleventh birthday. The day in which my true self and created self merge. I will lose Ran,Miki,Su, and Dia because they are my true selves. I will honestly miss them.

I woke up with Kiba next to me and smiled sadly. I nudged him awake and he turned to me. "Happy Birthday Ri-Kun." He said kissing me on the lips. "Thanks, but today is the last day I have with them." I said sadly. "I know, let's make the best of it." He said. Ran,Miki,Su, and Dia come in front of us smiling sadly. "Happy birthday Hikari-kun" They all said. "Thanks... Come on let's make this the best last day..." I said. They nodded and followed me to the Kitchen.

I teamed up with Su and started cooking with her, remembering all the times we cooked together. I laughed remembering the times we played around. "Let's go all out Su." I said with a smile. She nodded and got ready. "Heart Unlock, Character Transformation! Amulet,Spade!" I yelled, Humpty Lock glowing. I transformed, gaining a green chef outfit over me. "Let's get to work!" Me and Su yelled together. We started cooking everything we could for breakfast. From Apple strudels to Omeletes we cooked everything. When we were done we served the food to everyone.

"Enjoy it! We put our all into it." We said smiling. They took their first taste and gasped. "It" Tsume started. "Tastes" Hana continued. "AMAZING!" Kiba finished. Me and Su blushed at the praise. I guess it's time to spend it with Miki. "Come on Miki it's time for art!" I said. Miki perked up and ran to me and we transformed. We started painting alot of pictures of our times together with everyone. There was one of me and Ran racing, me and Dia singing together and many more. It was getting late so I decided to spend the last with everyone.

"It's almost time to say goodbye..." I said, tears ready to fall. "Yes but remember we will always be with you. As a final gift, we , your true selves gift you with the power to use our forms without us, along with these gifts to compliment our abilities." Dia said handing me a scroll with the gifts. They started slowly fading away, signaling them leaving. Opening my heart to emotions I started singing a song...

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

Tears started coming out of my eyes, seeing them fading away.__

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

Ran was already gone... miki close by.__

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

Miki now gone, Su leaving.__

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

Dia was now leaving...__

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever, Wherever I go  
><em> 

"Goodbye... my friends" I said finally crying...

**Chapter End...**

**Me:*Sniff* that was sad... well read and review... Btw the song was Wherever I Go By Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment...! yes that version...**

**Kiba: Yep... *crying * See ya later,, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 Kiba's Birthday

**Chapter 5 of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character... Mine and Kiba's Birthday **

**Me: Welcome to chapter 5 of Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character... This chapter the date is July Seventh aka Kiba's Birthday and the day before mine so its gonna be a Birthday party... rawr... uhh Kiba's turn**

**oh and I know in the last chapter was my character's birthday but yeah you get 2 birthdays LOL... heh... yeahhh... *akward silence* Kiba speak... please.**

**Kiba: . Yeah... And there's a treat on the 6th chapter... a freaking lemon... but it skips 2 years... cause he wants us to graduate first... the whole old enough to kill old enough to drink and old enough to fuck... yeah but meh woo I finally get that cute little ass...**

**Me: *blushing* Hehe this is gonna be a long chapter cuz its wat was the first long chap in my notebook... Technically chapter 6 will be the first lemon I posted... so yeah On with the disclaimer and story.**

**Kiba: Ri-kun does not own Naruto or Shuugo Chara if he did then I would be his... eer yeah ON WITH TEH STORY**

**Chapter 5:Kiba's B-day**

_Exactly 1 year minus a day later._

Whats this? I wake up feeling something soft on my lips. I moan and open my eyes and see Kiba Kissing me. "Morning Ookami-kun." He says. "Go to sleep Ki-kun I'll wake you up when I'm ready." I said. Hehehehe Operation plan Kiba's birthday is a go! "Kay..." He said going back to sleep. I got up and went to the kitchen and got out the items. "Let's see I need sausage links, eggs, bacon, toast, ham for omelettes, jerky, and orange juice. " I said getting all the ingredients out. I held my pointer finger and my thumb on both my hands out in L's together forming a rectangle and flipped them. "Heart Unlock, Character Transformation, A-mu-let Clover!" I yelled.

My clothes changed into the chef ones and cooking utensils appeared in front of me. Heheheh shall we begin? I started with the eggs, flipping them high and perfectly catching them, then started with the bacon doing the same. I started making the jerky which after it was done I set it out with the bacon, eggs and omeletes. I squeezed the orange juice and set glasses out. I painted a picture of a chibi me kissing a chibi Kiba saying happy birthday Inu-kun. I set it out on the table where Kiba usually sits with me.

"Kiba come on down!" I yelled. He sneaked down the stairs and snuck behind me. Which then he kissed me on the neck and nibbled on my ear causing me to moan. "You made all of this?" He asked. "Yep and it's all of your favorite food." I said smiling at him. "Awesome! I love how you know me so much Ookami-kun!" He said with glee. "Kiba do you not realize what day it is?" I asked him. " What day it is? Oh yeah it's the day before your birthday, thus making it my birthday." He said. He then saw the painting and jumped on me.

He then started kissing me passionately, causing me to moan loudly. He chuckled at this and hugged me again. "Let's eat Ri-kun.." he said. Naughty thoughts, naughty thoughts... bad hikari bad! "Okay birthday boy." I said wiping a bit of blood from my nose without Kiba noticing. "Now Ki-kun I need you to go shopping for some stuff for your party. " I said handing him a list. " Alright, only for you my ookami-kun." he said. We started eating but I told Kiba I had to see something after I finished.

I arrived at the Hyuuga Compound and was met by a guard who was smiling at me. "Ahhh hey Byaku how's the seal?" I asked him. "Very good Hikari-san thanks to you changing it." He said smiling. You see bout 2 years ago I came up with a seal that would replace the old Caged Bird Seal. I offered it to the Hyuugas and they accepted, since it did the same thing as the old one except you cant use it for torture. It's gotten me alot of support from the Hyuugas. "Can you hand this to Neji and Hinata? It's an invitation to Kiba's Party. Tell her Naruto's gonna be there and I'm using plan number 's at five by the way." I said. The guard chuckled and nodded.

I then headed to Naruto's and knocked on his door. He answered it and asked me what I wanted. "I got a party invitation to Kiba's party for you, Hinata's gonna be there." I said handing him the invitation. "What time is it?" He asked. "It's at five O'clock kay?" I asked and he nodded. "I went to the Uchiha Compound and saw Itachi heading out. "Itachi-niisan! I need to talk to you!" I yelled to him. He came over, hearing my voice. "Hey Hikari whatchya need?" He asked. "Here's an invitation to kiba's party for you and Sasuke, It's at five o'clock." I said. "Kay" he said accepting the invitations.

I then went to find Sakura and surprise surprise I found her by Ino and Tenten. "Hey Sakura,Ino,Tenten I got invitations to Kiba's party for you!" I said handing them the invitations. "It's at five o'clock and I'm using plan number 2." I said. They grinned when i said plan number 2. "It's about time we get action." they said. "See ya" I said waving bye. I then gave one to Chouji, Shikamaru, the Hokage, and Iruka one. On the way home I ran into someone. "Oof! Sorry for running in-" I started till I looked up. "Temari-chan?" I gasped. The blonde looked up and gasped too. "Ri-niichan?" she asked in awe. "What are you doing here, I thought you lived in Sand." I asked. "I do but I'm on a trip here with my dad and Gaara, he's doing much better since he met you." She said. I nodded and then thought of something. "Hey wanna come to Inu-kun's birthday party? I'm using Plan number 2, and if you see someone you like I can get you two together." I said smiling. "So you finally got together with him, bout time, and sure!" She said smiling. I told her that she could bring gaara with her and that it was at 5 o'clock. She nodded and headed off, and I walked home.

I walked in and decided to decorate. "Heart Unlock! Character Transformation! A-mu-let Spade!" I yelled. I glew gold and when it subsided I was now wearing a Blue artist outfit. By then everyone was there but Kiba. "Okay everyone let's start decorating!" I said with a jubilant smile. We all got to work decorating the place. We were done 2 hours later making it seven o'clock and we heard Kiba coming in. "Hide!" I yelled. We all hid and Kiba comes in. "Im home!" He yelled turning on the light. We all jump out and yell "Surprise!". I run up to Kiba and give him a kiss. "Happy birthday Inu-kun." I said.

"Thank you for this Ookami-kun!" He yelled with glee. "Anything for you Ki-kun" I said. I then turned to everyone. "Let's party!" I yelled. We all started dancing, with the music starting. i was dancing with Kiba at the moment. "This party is perfect Ri-kun." He said dreamily. I laid my head on his neck, kissing it. "All just for you my little doggy shonen." I said. Ten minutes later Tsume came out. "Time for presents!" Tsume yelled. "Come on Kiba!" I said dragging him. We went in and saw the presents and I read the first card. "Okay first present is from Ino... from her looks it's probably an article of clothing you wanted." I said. Kiba opened it and pulled out a shirt that said ' I love my Hikari'. "Nice it's what I wanted!" He said happily.

"Next is Naruto's... it says its for both our birthdays... I wonder what it is. "I said wondering. Kiba opened it to reveal some new clothes for us. One was a panjama set for me. The top was covered in pictures of wolves, the bottom was covered in wolves too, but it came with wolf ears and a dog tail. Kiba's was a pajama set too. The top was covered in pictures of dogs. While the bottom was covered in pictures of bones. It came with doggy ears and a doggy tail that I eyed with drool, thinking of Kiba in it. "Nice thank you alot Naruto!" We said. Naruto nodded. "No problem at all, Happy birthday. " He said.

"Next gift is Hinata's... wow... once again both of us..." I said, my eyes blinking rapidly. Kiba opened it to reveal three scrolls for me, each with a specific ninja art on it, and for Kiba was a scroll on medical techniques. "Perfect I needed medical techniques." Kiba said smiling. I looked at my scrolls and saw that each said Music, but each also said Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. "Nice music technique scrolls." I said smiling. Next was shikamaru who gave us a shogi set, chouji who gave us more recipes. "Now is my present to you. " I said handing him a gift. He opened it revealing a painting of us kissing, a new leash for akamaru, a new collar, and some beef jerky. "I love it Ookami-kun it's amazing!" He said kissing me on the lips. "Time to eat!" Tsume said. We all got our food and ate it. Then when it was time for cake me and Kiba fed each other.

I saw Kiba had some on his lips. "You missed some." I said. "Where?" He asked. "Let me get it Ki-kun." I said pushing him on the floor. I kissed him full on the lips. After that I signaled '2' to Hinata who nodded. "Naruto it's time I expressed my feelings for you." she said kissing Naruto on the lips, with him kissing back. She then signaled to Ino who nodded too. "Chouji Akimichi I Love you!" Ino said. She then kissed chouji on the lips, after which she signaled Sakura. "Sasuke I do truly love you. " She said kissing him full on the lips. Sakura then signaled Tenten. "Neji you may be the most arrogant, fate loving , cold person I have ever met but I love you. " She said kissing him on the lips. When we broke apart our boys all said one thing, wow. They each then kissed us back which caused each of us to mewl and moan from it. We broke apart and the girls and I all high fived. "Plan number 2 has worked!" we yelled. "Come on I got a song I wanna sing... It's dedicated to you Ki-kun!" I said jumping up on the stage I built last year. I grabbed the microphone and started the music.

_ Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power, yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<br>Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
>And I've been there before but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial<em>

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, yeah<em>

_Some people search for a fountain  
>The promise is forever young<br>Some people need three dozen roses  
>And that's the only way to prove you love them<br>Hand me the world on a silver platter  
>And what good would it be<br>With no-one to share with, no-one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, you, you<em>

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If it ain't you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, yeah<em>

_If I ain't got you with me, baby, ohh...  
>Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing<br>If I ain't got you with me, baby  
><em> 

I finished up the song and after I did everyone was clapping and Kiba was crying tears of joy. He ran up to me and kissed me full on the lips. We broke apart and he smiled at me. "That was amazing Ri-kun!" He said. After everyone left we cleaned up and went to bed in our new pajamas... with me squeezing Kiba's ass once in a while.

**Chapter End XD WOOT**

**Me: Well that was interesting... *still drooling at possibilities with pajamas***

**Kiba: Lol Yes... the possibilities.. and next chapter we have sex XD! Yay Sex!**

**Me: *nosebleed from Kiba's enthusiasm about sex* Damn... I bet you're good in bed too.**

**Kiba: I sure think so... I think I remember from that lemon you couldn't walk the next day... so that accounts to something**

**Me: Yea let's say goodbye before you give away too much *Gives Kiba a Kiss***

**Kiba: Fine**

**Me & Kiba: Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hikari Loses it Snicker

**Chapter 6 Hikari loses it *snicker***

**Me: Rawr it is time for the lemon and if you guessed the name's meaning right kudo's to you... Most of this chapter will be a lemon, I will warn you when the lemon starts...**

**Kiba: Yay I get my rocks off!**

**Me: *nosebleed* sooo hot!**

**Kiba: I know I am *flexes muscles***

**Me: *jumps on Kiba* start the story!**

**Hinata: Since neither Hikari nor Kiba can say the disclaimer I will... Hikari does not own Naruto or Shuugo Chara, he does however own himself and any other OCs he will create. Though I do hope he makes a lemon for me and Naruto *you hear a 'I'll think about it!' and some moanings from the room* Okay...**

** Chapter 6... HAJIME!**

_2 years later... GRADUATION_

"Congratulations to all who passed. Come back in two days to get your squad assignments." Iruka said. We left with me kissing Kiba on the lips feeling hot and itchy. Crap! Well I guess if any time is to do it, it is now. I really hate my heats... but I'm getting hot. "Kiba-kun" I started in a husky voice. Kiba looked at me and noticed me sweating. "I'm ready.." I said smiling. Kiba looked at me worringly. I squeezed his ass to reassure him. "You sure about this?" He asked. "Yes I am as sure as you are sexy." I said again in a husky voice. Kiba shuddered in excitement at this. "Then come on my little wolfy-chan!" Kiba said happily. I smiled and started dragging Kiba home by the hand. When we got home I saw Tsume and she was about to talk to us but I held my hand up. "Kaasan do not interrupt us it's that time and I am finally ready for him." I said. Tsume's eyes widened and she smiled. "Good going Hikari! You get him!" She said smiling.

(Lemon Start...)

I dragged Kiba to our room and shut the door. I put him on the bed and started taking off his shirt and coat and he did the same thing for me. I pulled him into a kiss on the lips by the hair and shoved my tongue in his mouth. He moaned loudly at what I was doing and licked at my tongue causing me too to moan. I explored his mouth tasting the wonderful flavor of beef jerky from his mouth. We broke apart panting. "Kiba just to let you know you have to use protection, This is the one month I can get pregnant, because I am in heat." I said smiling. "Okay my Ookami." He said. I started trailing kisses down his hot, sweaty, tan body causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. I finally reached his pants and I pouted. "Dang these are getting in the way." I said.

Kiba chuckled at this and smiled. "Why not just get rid of them?" he asked. "Good idea." I said, licking my lips. I unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them. I then pulled down his pants and then his underwear. He had a nice thick cock at 10 inches. I trailed kisses down the shaft of his manhood causing him to moan louding. I then licked at the crown of the head causing him to pant a bit. I then engulfed his whole shaft into my mouth causing him to scream in total bliss. "Oooooh Ri-kun." he moaned loudly. I smiled, his shaft still in my mouth, my tongue swirling at the head. I could taste the precum coming out from the tip.

"Ohhhhh Ri-kun Im gonna cum!" he moaned loudly. When I heard this I started bobbing up and down faster and faster. I felt him tense and release all of his load. I swallowed it and smiled. "Mmmm" I said and kissed him on the lips giving him a taste of his essence. "you taste great love..." I said. I pulled down my pants and my underwear and layed on my stomach. He lubed up his fingers and slowly insterted one of his fingers into my crack. I whimpered when I felt him enter me with his finger. He tried comforting me by kissing me. "Shhhh just relax." He said soothing me. I relaxed when I heard his feral voice. When I did he inserted another finger and started scissoring at my entrance. When it was opened enough he entered a third finger. When I was ready he removed his fingers causing me to whimper at the emptyness. He then rolled on a condom and positioned himself at my entrance.

He then slowly entered me causing tears to come out. He saw this and stopped. "I'll continue when you're ready." he said. A minute later I was wiggling my ass back. He took this as a sign to continue and he pushed in. It was an excruciating pain but when he was fully in, I moaned loudly feeling a shit load of pleasure. He soon pulled back causing me to whimper at the lack of him in me, but he then slammed his monster cock back in causing me to moan loudly. He kept repeating this but he brushed against my prostate causing me to moan really loud. "A-a-again Kiba!" I Screamed in pleasure. He kept hitting it causing a instant response from me. "Harder! HARDER! Fuck me harder Kiba!" I screamed loudly. He complied by ramming his long thick manhood faster into my ass causing me to see white flashes. I could feel my body tensing fast. "KIBA IM GOING TO CUM!" I yelled.

He held my cock with his hand, jerking it off while fucking me and when I came my white sticky load splashed all over his hand and chest. My ass muscles clamped down onto Kiba's cock causing him to moan loudly, his dick being smothered by my hot anal passages. "Ri-kun Imma cum!" He yelled. When he did, even though he had a condom on I could still feel the pressure and it...felt...so...damn...good! When he was done he put the hand with cum on it to his mouth and licked at it tasting my essence. "mm hikari you taste great." He said with me blushing. He pulled out and threw the condom away and laid by me, holding me.

(Lemon End XD)

"That was amazing Kiba-kun." I said panting. "Yes it was." He replied. I turned to him and kissed him. "I'll always love you Kiba-kun, till the end of time and the time of my death. Even In death I will not stray from you. If I die before you I will wait for you in Paradise." I said. Kiba was gobsmacked at this. "You're that devoted to me Ri-kun?" He asked in shock. I nodded. "Well then Ri-kun let's make a pact. That we never stray from each other, that we will become mates and go to the ends of the earth for each other." Kiba said. I nodded and bit his neck channeling chakra into it. When I pulled off the kanji for Yin appeared on Kiba's Neck. Kiba did the same to me and instead of yin, yang appeared. "watashi ha itsumo anata ni watashi no aite suki ni naru." Kiba said to me. "watashi ha itsumo anata ni watashi no aite suki ni naru." I said back, us nodding off to sleep.

**Chapter End**

**Me: God you are amazing Kiba *panting***

**Kiba: But so are you Ri-kun! *panting too*  
><strong> 

**Hinata: Well it seems those two are still in love mode I guess I gotta do the honors. Well first of all **

**watashi ha itsumo anata ni watashi no aite suki ni naru - means I will always love you my mate... google freaking translates it to opponent not mate but its Mate for future references... here are the words Hikari will use.**

**Untenshi= Mate**

**Ookami= Wolf**

**Inu= Dog**

**Neko = Cat**

**Baka= Idiot,Fool**

**Omo= Weight**

**Chikara= Force**

**Hi no Kuni= Land of Fire**

**Mizu no Kuni= Land of Water**

**Kyuubi = 9 tails**

**Hachibi = 8 tails**

**Nanab = 7 tails**

**Rokubi = 6 tails**

**Gobi = 5 tails**

**Yonbi = 4 tails**

**Sanbi= 3 tails**

**Nibi = 2 tails**

**Ichibi = 1 tail**

**Urusai= Shut up**

**Itai= Ow!**

**Hinata: There are many more but read review yada yada And In the words of Hikari! JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Parents?

**Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character Chapter 7 - Parents?**

**Me: Welcome...to Inuzuka Eggs of Love and Character Chapter 7!**

**Kiba: Woot! *raving in chibi form* well around 12k words!**

**Me: *chuckles* Hehehe very cute Kiba-kun It's time to explain some things.**

**First of all lets see... there will be more chapters of The wish story, this story, Shi ga, and a new one which took forever to name cause the titles in latin GOD! Stupid Latin language it may be long but meh it is Angelus A Deo Qui Amat Canis, translating to An Angel of God, Who loves a dog. In that story my character is a child of Kami, who is a female. He was born in heaven unlike others who have died and gone to heaven. He was a birth of The Goddess Kami (God of Light) and the God Yami (God of Dark). Yes I know that would be Incest but come on What god relationship IS NOT incest? I mean come on in some way they are all related. Eeer well yeah. He hasn't had time to develop social skills so his mom Kami sends him to live in Konoha.**

**Kiba: There he meets the Hokage and is enrolled into the Academy. He looks at me and immediately likes what he sees. The rest you learn.**

**Me: Egotistical much?**

**Kiba: Only for you Ri-kun.**

**Me: Okay recap time last chapter was the lemon... or as Kiba puts it 'When he got his rocks off.' So this chapter you meet Inari and Tsukiyomi. This was suppose to be all about Fenrir but that'll be later.**

**Kiba: On with the story!**

**Me: I do not own Naruto if I did I would have Kiba and that would allow me to control the fabric of reality. if that was possible I would make it where Everyone could get preggo! But sadly tis not happening hither thine own sorrow is thy own.. Whatever that means.**

** Chapter 7: Parents?**

I woke up sore as can be and this caused Kiba to wake. "Good morning Ki-kun." I said in a singsong voice. "Morning Ookami-kun." He said happily. "Good thing Iruka-sensei gave us till tomorrow cause It woulda been a pain to get up." I said. "Yeah I know Ookami-kun." Kiba chuckled. " I have to see Hokage-sama today so you can go back to sleep." I said smiling at him. I got up, painfully if you must ask. Which I then limped down stairs to the kitchen after getting dressed and sitting down with Hana and Tsume whom both were at the table. "Had a nice night with Kiba at all Hikari?" Hana asked. I blushed and moaned, remembering the memory. "Yes, completely and utterly yes. He was SO freaking amazing, I can still feel the pleasure. He makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine." I said dreamily. I saw Tsume and Hana wiping away nosebleeds. "Heh from my implications you guys heard a bit of it." I said taking some bacon from the plate.

Tsume looked at me questioningly. "A bit? Really I think all of Konoha heard your moans during your guys' 'little' session. I swear I heard you moan Harder! Harder! Fuck me Harder Kiba! " She said. I was blushing beet red by then. Right then Akamaru came running downstairs and jumped on my head. I scratched him on the head behind the ears. "Kiba still asleep.?" I asked. '_Yep not suprising considering what you two did last night._' Akamaru barked to me in Canine Language. I blushed hard. "S-s-stop bringing that up!" I said stuttering. '_Heh come on you gotta admit that it did tire both of you guys out, going at it like that.' _Akamaru barked with what I could make out as a chuckle. "Well anyways I don't think Kiba will be up for a while." I said. _'Okay well I am going to stay with you for today so I wont be bored.' _Akamaru barked, jumping into my jacket. "Okay I'm off to see the Hokage." I said leaving. I was walking to the tower when I got an idea. "Hold on Akamaru!" I said gleefully. "Headphones and Music Materialize! Jump Shoes Materialize!" I yelled, blue headphones appearing on me and red shoes too. I looked through my list of music to play. I found _Anima Libera _and selected it. The music started playing. At which I jumped high in the air, soaring above the buildings.

_Anima Libera,_

_ ti senti candida,_

_ lassù nel chelo volerai_

I did a few summersaults in the air and then smiled. "Flying Skateboard Materialize!" I yelled, a black skateboard appearing under me and I landed on it. I started flying and doing loops in the air.

_ Anima libera,_

_ sempre mi illumina,_

_ nel buio dei pensieri miei_

_ Anima libera,_

_ sovente e magica,_

Yes often and magical it is! This is SOOO MUCH FUN! I soo shoulda done this ages ago! I did a few more flips in the air with my skateboard before I kicked the flight engine. The engine kicked into overdrive and I started flying fast. I Jump kicked the skateboard causing me to go up and the skate board fly out from under me. I did a spinning flip and the skateboard flew right back under me and I landed.

_ sei la speranza dentro me_

_ Anima libera,_

_ leggera e unica,_

_ nel cosmo azzurro brillerai_

_ E non lasciare che,_

_ paure inutili,_

_ nascondano la luche in te_

_ Io non ti scorderò,_

_ io ti celebrerò,_

_ col ritmo di questa canzone_...

When the song ended I was at the Hokage's tower window which I landed on and dematerialized my skateboard and headphones along with the shoes. I knocked at the window and the Hokage opened it. I jumped in and bowed to the Hokage. "So Hokage-jijisama what did you want me here for?" I asked. Sarutobi smiled at me and then proceeded. "Simple your parents want to see you." He said revealed a man and a woman. The man looked to be twenty six and the woman to be twenty four. The man was wearing tan battle armor that said 'Animal God' and the woman was wearing black armor that said ' Moon Goddess'. "Hey sochi." They both said. '_Inari-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama?_' Akamaru barked.

I was tearing up at this. "Dad, Mom!" I said jumping at them. They embraced me lovingly. Inari sniffed the air and growled. "You already mated?" He said. "Don't you dare try anything. We made a pact that we would love each other forever." I said revealing my mark. They gasped. "I love him for his personality. His being, his utter existence. Without him I will die. Like I told him, I will never stop loving him, If I die then well I'll just wait for him in Paradise." I said. Inari chuckled. "You forgot that you don't die. You just go to the Realm of Gods and since you bound him to you he will too." He said. I smiled at this. "Well then I guess I should introduce you to him." I said leading them to the compound.

"Kaa-san Nee-san I got people for you to meet." I said to them, revealing Inari and Tsukiyomi. "Meet Inari, God of Animals, and Tsukiyomi, Goddess of the Moon and Night." I said. Tsume's eyes widened but then she smiled. "So the famous parents of Hikari eh?" She said. Just then I saw Kiba walk down the stairs but he didnt see me. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I then nipped at his earlobe causing him to moan. "Hi there my Inu-kun." I said smiling. "H-hey Ookami-kun." He said moaning. "So this is your mate Hikari?" Inari asked. "Yup tou-san." I said smiling. Kiba turned to face me. Damn! I picked right didn't I. I shoved my lips onto Kiba's mouth, kissing him passionately causing him to moan.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Aishiteru Kiba-kun cause you're all I ever wanted." I said. Inari's eye twitched at this. "Damn I have to give him the blessing no matter what." Inari said. "Why?" I asked. "Well you know the list you made when you were three?" He asked. "Yeah the one right here that is a list of all the requirements my lover has to have?" I asked, pulling it out. "Yes, when you made that Fenrir brought it to me and showed me it. I made a bet saying you wouldn't find one like that because no one is that lucky. I said that if you did that I would give that person my blessing. I guess Lady Luck did come through with her gift of Unbeatable luck." He said. Kiba looked at me questioningly. "What were the requirements?" He asked.

"Let's see

to be Loyal, Check

to be Kind, Check

to love dogs, Check of course

to be Feral, Check *snicker*

This one was when my hormones was kicking in

in Bed, Oh I know that now Check

6. Loving Check

7. Not Abusive, Absolutely Check

8. Fun.

9. Lastly and most importantly HAS TO BE A BOY!" I said finishing up the list. "Wow that actually completely describes me." Kiba said. "Well I got most of this from a dream, oddly enough the boy in it looked alot like you." I said. I heard a thud and looked at Inari, now on the floor. "HOW MUCH LUCK DID SHE GIVE YOU? The first fucking boy you meet, turns out to be your soulmate?" He yelled,, eer while pouting. Tsukiyomi giggled at this. "Well that was my fault, I asked her to give him the best luck anyone can have. So practically if he was to gamble, he wouldnt lose." She said smiling.

"Well we have to get to sleep since it's late." I said. Inari and Tsukiyomi nodded at this. "Good luck at your assignment remember teamwork." They said dissapearing. Me and Kiba went up stairs and climbed into bed, our arms wrapped around each other. We kissed and then said at the same time "Good Night My Mate.".

**Chapter End!**

**Me: Yay... Sorry for it being short but yeah I was kinda getting distracted on the chapter by music. Anima Libera is by DJ Provezano.**

**Kiba: We hope you enjoyed the chapter... if you dont then well in the words of Cee Lo Forget you!**

**Me: Nice choice of Artist.**

**Kiba: Thank you.. NOW LETS DANCE! EEr read and review.. please if you flame, tell us what Hikari should improve on, and DONT SAY ALL OF IT. Cause honestly that wont help. *goes off to rave with Hikari***

**Me: Ja Ne! *is raving with Kiba***


End file.
